fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeiss
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Melady (Sister) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 14: Arcadia (Joins in Chapter 16: Retaking the Capital) |class =Wyvern Rider |mirage = |voiceby = }} Zeiss is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is loyal Wyvern Rider of Bern and the younger brother of Melady. He is a subordinate of General Narcian. However, he is framed by Narcian for conspiring to give information to the Lycian army, but Galle helps him hide from the fraudulent claims. At first, he is shocked upon hearing that his sister has turned traitor, but he is convinced by Galle to talk things over with her before jumping to conclusions. Upon speaking to Melady, Zeiss is persuaded to switch sides. After the war, he helps Queen Guinivere rebuild Bern. His wyvern is named Rubley. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= Growth Rates |80% |60% |50% |35% |20% |25% |5% |} Promotion Gains E +1 }} Supports *Karel *Elen *Sin *Bartre *Melady Overall Zeiss joins in a complicated Chapter in an area easy to recruit him in, however his stats on Normal Mode, though by no means awful, leave something to be desired. He joins a good bit under leveled, but can easily catch up if fed enough. In contrast to Melady, Zeiss's growths are a bit unbalanced, granting him higher strength, but lower speed. His Strength, Skill, and HP will develop quickly, with his Speed generally following somewhat close behind. His Defense growth is quite low, like his sister, but his base Defense is high enough to work with. Pair that with the +2 promotion bonus, and Zeiss will be able to manage getting the occasional Defense level up. With above average states, save Luck and Res, Zeiss has the potential to develop into a great unit on par with Melady. As a bonus, his 10 constitution allows him to wield heavy lances without too much difficulty in contrast to Shanna and Thea. Death Quote Ending ; Zeiss - Black Lightning : "Zeiss aided Guinevere to build the new Kingdom of Bern, and he took various leadership positions in the military. Although at first he suffered much criticism from siding with Etruria during the war, his loyalty coupled with Guinevere's assistance gradually earned him respect from his colleagues." Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Zeiss won 15th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:2. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his strong personality and his relationships with Galle and Elen. *Zeiss uses the generic palette for a Wyvern Rider. Gallery File:ZeisFE6.png|Zeiss' portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Zeiss wyvernlord lance.gif|Zeiss's battle sprite in The Binding Blade as a Wyvern Lord. File:Zeiss wyvernlord lance critical.gif|Zeiss performing a critical hit in The Binding Blade as a Wyvern Lord. Zeiss as a Wyvern Knight.JPG|Zeiss as a Wyvern Rider Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters